Littlefoot's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, his grandparents, and his friends (along with Ash, Mickey, Scooby-Doo, and their friends) take a time-traveling vacation to London in 1897 and meet Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, and Olivia Flaversham as they solve their mystery, find Olivia's father Hiram Flaversham, and battle against Ash's old enemy Professor Ratigan, whom Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Trivia *Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Jack Skellington, Zero, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Oogie Boogie, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Grand Duke of Owls, Makunga, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang are in this film is because they are mystery solvers just like Basil of Baker Street. *Ash and the gang have faced Ratigan and Fidget before in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but the reason they're in this film is not only so they would meet Basil of Baker Street, but also because they were requested to be in it. *Like the remake version of DisneyAnimeManiac's film Pooh's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective (co-directed by RatiganRules), this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, the Pokémon films, the Mickey Mouse films, the The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Also like the remake version of DisneyAnimeManiac's film Pooh's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective (co-directed by RatiganRules), this film will use the remastered 1986 released version of this film under the title The Great Mouse Detective. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective (in which Winnie the Pooh was kidnapped with Olivia by Fidget), Littlefoot will be kidnapped with Olivia by Fidget. *Littlefoot and his friends will face Professor Ratigan and Fidget again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker'', and Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella (2015). *Ash and his friends will see Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3''. *This film will be dedicated to the memories of Barrie Ingham (1932-2015), the original voice of Basil, Vincent Price (1911-1993), the original voice of Ratigan, Candy Candido (1913-1999), the voice of Fidget, Laurie Main (1922-2012), who voiced Dr. Watson in one bit of the real film, Alan Young (1919-2016), the voice of Hiram Flaversham, and Henry Mancini (1924-1994), who composed the music score and songs for the real film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *The Vultures and Zazu originally made their minor appearances in SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective, but they were omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of that film, due to their full guest appearances in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93